Ernst
Ernst is the masked juggernaut, and Viktor's most trusted servant. He was dispatched to kidnap Kate and derail the train. He was also Yeli's husband who was once imprisoned in the mansion along with her, he sacrificed himself by acting as a decoy to allow his wife to escape the mansion. He then became one of the most powerful of Viktor's warped experiments, and one of the most frightful. Rise Of Nightmares Ernst was first seen kidnapping Josh's wife Kate after slaughtering several passengers on board, two Romanian police officers who were also on board the train tried to subdue Ernst but Ernst used his chain tipped drill to kill one of the officers, Yeli (who was also on board the train) tries to reason to her deformed husband to no avail. The train derails and the surviving passengers, including Josh took refuge in a nearby cave. Josh and the others further explore the forest that was said to be cursed and discovers a hidden manor, Ernst found the group and killed Monica, he then captures Josh and the others and brings them to Viktor. Ernst is seen again patrolling several parts of the mansion where Josh is forced to either flee or freeze, to avoid a rather gruesome death at his hands. He then catches Jane by surprise and pulls her out from the wall. Josh was able to find Kate, but Viktor orders Ernst to kill Josh, thanks to Josh's newly acquired weapon, Azoth, he was able to defeat Ernst. Viktor was disappointed with Ernst's capabilities and orders him to keep fighting, but Ernst was able to gain back his senses and uses the remaining amount of strength he has left to help Josh and Kate escape and ask them to tell Yeli that he loves her, Viktor was angered by this and kills him for his betrayal. Ernst's body was later used as a vessel for Josh's mind so that Viktor could use Josh's body to fool Kate. Josh (now in Ernst's body) manage to escape and fought off Viktor's zombie creations, Josh encounters Yeli again who offers to help Josh regain his body, Yeli was able to get Josh into Viktor's dream realm so that he could confront him, Josh succeeds in defeating Viktor which causes Viktor's parasite in Josh's body to excrete out of him, he regains his body back but at the cost of Yeli's own life, the dying Yeli snuggles over Ernst's lifeless body and tells Josh that there is still time to safe Kate and his unborn baby. Yeli helps Josh one last time by repairing Azoth and finally dies alongside her husband's body. Appearance & Abilities Ernst wears a ragged trench coat and an odd-looking mechanical helmet covering most of his head, but opens spontaneously when he hears a sound, revealing a gruesome zombie face underneath. Aside from possessing a large amount of strength, Ernst is capable of sending out a chain with a tipped drill at the end it impales itself into his victims, allowing Ernst to decapitate his victims into pieces. The helmet he wears severely obstructs his vision, but Ernst makes up for lack of sight with an inhumanly keen ear, which allows him to detect people in the area from just their movements. Trivia *Ernst's physical appearance bears a strong resemblance to the T-103 Tyrant from Capcom's Resident Evil series. *Ernst's chain attack is similar to the signature move of Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. *Ernst's reflection could be seen briefly in the toilet early in the game, which might have foreseen Josh's transformation into Ernst near the end of the game. *The initial "R" could be seen on Ernst's forehead, although it is unknown what it actually means. *During the prologue gameplay, Ernst was seen by a couple of Viktor's prisoners, but it was actually Josh in Ernst's body who meant no harm to them, they were terrified and accidentally ran into the wall trap, which led the prisoners to their deaths by being crushed by the wall. Gallery File:1848196-rise_nightmare_7.jpg| File:Ernst-RiseOfNightmaresTrailer397.jpg| File:1848199-rise_nightmare_35.jpg| File:Rise-of-Nightmares18.jpg| File:606288_20110906_640screen018.jpg| File:Rise-of-nightmares24.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Characters